


in your arms (i'll give you my galaxy)

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OngNiel is science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo have had a rough week and need some fluffy relaxation times.





	in your arms (i'll give you my galaxy)

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me trying to post just as Valentine's Day is about to end. I hope you all will enjoy this Ongniel fluff. If you're sad about being single (like yours truly), just remember that Ongniel Is Science. <3
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1324721/in-your-arms-i-ll-give-you-my-galaxy-fluff-kangdaniel-ongseongwoo-ongniel-wannaone

Upon entering Seongwoo’s room, Daniel leaped onto the mattress, flying face first onto the bed. His sighs of content were muffled by the comforter and he actually _whined_ about how soft everything is, mumbling silly nothings while cocooning himself with the blankets. Seongwoo found the sight too endearing to handle that he almost cooed. Almost.

And he did.

And he almost took a picture. Almost.

And then he did. Phone on silent, of course. (He’s had many regrettable moments, okay?)

Regardless.

“Hey now, don’t dirty my bed,” Seongwoo chided (not that it mattered at this point), and clambered ungracefully over Daniel’s long figure which was currently swaddled and becoming one with the blanket. Seongwoo slid his legs under the portion that hadn’t been stolen and sat against the headboard.

“I just want to sleep. Today sucked,” Daniel mumbled. “Actually this whole week sucked.”

Seongwoo smiled and reached for his phone. “Then sleep,” he chuckled. “I’ll protect you from any bugs that come in.”

Daniel poked his head out of his makeshift cocoon. His messed-up, fluffy hair made him look so fucking puppy-like, it drove Seongwoo crazy. This was the same boy who had a reputation at school for being cold yet charismatic, popular with boys and girls alike. Friendly, but stern when he needed to be.  

Seongwoo couldn’t help but gape. _If only they saw this side of him. Forget idols, Daniel would blow them out of the water with his aegyo on full blast. Get you a man who can do both. God, I could die._

“Promise?” Good Lord, he was pouting, too.

Seongwoo reached forward and ruffled Daniel’s hair even more. “Yeah, yeah, I promise.”

Within minutes, half of Seongwoo’s bed was taken up by an exhausted and passed-out Daniel. Seongwoo shifted over to the other side as he played on his phone so as to not disturb the sleeping boy. He decided to catch up on his favorite idols and read through the netizen forums (as dumb as they were, they were also hella entertaining to make fun of). Seongwoo thought there must be some shift in the universe because it seemed like there was a new scandal every week.

Well. Anything to keep the media monster happy.

After some time, Seongwoo ran out of celebrity gossip to read and turned his attention away from his phone and back to the sleeping figure beside him.

Daniel looked so at peace, momentarily free from the chains of stress and expectations he was so adamant on upholding. His parents’ expectations of Daniel enrolling into medical school next year. The underclassmen’s expectations of Daniel leading their b-boy team to victory at the collegiate championships. Jisung-hyung’s expectations of Daniel volunteering every weekend at his café. The list went on.

Seongwoo smiled wistfully. He wished Daniel could take a breather more often. The poor boy was often on the verge of passing out these days and Seongwoo honestly found it heartbreaking. He knew that once Daniel woke up, he would revert back to worrying incessantly about exams, grades, the future…

_My poor baby…_

Seongwoo shared those worries too, but when Daniel was in the picture, his own fears somehow felt miniscule in comparison. When it came to Daniel, all Seongwoo cared about was for Daniel to be healthy and happy – a combination that was practically impossible as a college student.  

***

“You know what they say, right?” Minhyun had piped up sometime over ramen. “College is a combination of three things: sleep, good grades, and a social life. But,” he paused to blow on the cheap preservative-filled noodles, “…you can only have two at the same time.”

“Oh.” Seongwoo didn’t think too much on it. Meanwhile, Jaehwan, who had been furiously typing away on his laptop at 11% battery to turn in an essay he had forgotten about, muttered, “Fuck having two, I can’t even have one.”

“And which one would that be?” Minhyun asked, amused at his junior’s current struggles.

Jaehwan threw a glare, his dark circles deep and heavy. “Take a _fucking_ guess.”

Seongwoo peered at the younger’s now cold ramen. He was lowkey (highkey) willing to eat it if Jaehwan wasn’t. He then realized. “Wait, what about food?”

Minhyun waved his hand with a scoff. “As _if_ anyone in college is getting proper meals.” He paused. “Unless you’re Sungwoon-hyung, but he doesn’t count.”

Jaehwan grumbled, “Stupid Sungwoon-hyung with his perfect skin and good grades and a decent social life and a stellar GPA and aghhh…” His words devolved into gibberish as Seongwoo and Minhyun stared pitifully at their degenerating friend.

Jaehwan faceplanted on the table, a sad mumble saying, “I want to trade lives with Sungwoon. I don’t care if I’m only 140 centimeters tall; I just want to survive this cesspool of torture.”

Seongwoo just found the whole thing amusing.

Jaehwan ended up getting a C+ on that essay, which, for Jaehwan, was pretty good given the circumstances.

Minhyun would have cried.

***

Thinking back on it, Daniel was very much like Sungwoon. Aside from having the same skin tone, the two were very good at time management, something Seongwoo envied.

 _Well._ Seongwoo pondered. _As good as it can be if he ends up passing out every now and then._

Daniel’s breaths became steady, the faintest snore escaping his parted lips. His eyebrows furrowed, a deep crease forming in the space between them. Seongwoo resisted the urge to smoothen out the wrinkle, afraid he would wake up the younger.

 _He’s stressed even in his sleep…_  

Seongwoo shifted a bit and began to rub light, concentric circles onto the younger boy’s shoulder, gently rubbing across his back and down his side, pausing in one area and moving to the next.

Whenever Seongwoo was stressed, as a kid, he would always bug his sister or his mom to rub his back until he fell asleep. To say he had a massaging technique of his own would be a stretch; he really was just improvising and hoping that his touches could provide some comfort to the younger boy.

Daniel shifted every now and then, absentmindedly adjusting his blanket cocoon for comfort, but made no notion to stop Seongwoo from his ministrations.

 _Are you comfortable yet?_ Seongwoo thought.

Now, he wasn’t stupid. He never understood why dramas and stories romanticized talking to your partner while they were asleep. The risk seemed far too great and Seongwoo preferred soliloquies anyway.

_My beautiful Daniel, I hope you’re sleeping well._

Yep. In Seongwoo’s mind, there was no shame. Shame? Who’s she? Never heard of her. In any case, Shame could take a backseat to his Overwhelming Affection for Daniel.

Seongwoo took out his phone and made sure (again) the sound was muted before pulling up the camera app and taking another quick picture (or two) of the sleeping figure beside him. With a satisfied grin, Seongwoo stored the photo into his “Daniel~ <3” folder and continued his “massage” along the younger’s shoulder.

***

Seongwoo was reading a news article about some cute kittens being adopted when Daniel woke up. Daniel twisted and reached back for his phone, his eyes squeezed shut as he stretched. ( _If he was a cat, I would adopt him, no questions asked. Wait, what am I even saying?_ ) When he checked the time – “I’ve been asleep for two hours, the fuck?” – he planted his face into the mattress and let out a whine. He popped back up to mumble, “Hyung, why didn’t you wake me?”

Seongwoo didn’t even bother to look guilty. “You needed the nap.”

Daniel groaned. “I was gonna go home an hour ago and study.”

Seongwoo glanced away from his screen and gave his younger friend a pointed look. “You were exhausted. It’s Friday; you have the weekend to study.”

“Ugh, I guess.”

Seongwoo softened his gaze. “You know you’re welcome to stay the night.”

Daniel lifted his head again and smirked. “Ong Seongwoo, are you flirting with me?”

Seongwoo gaped and turned his attention back to the cute kittens on his phone. “We are _literally_ in a relationship, you dweeb.”

“So?” Daniel unwrapped his body from his nest of blankets and slowly crawled towards his smaller hyung. “Are people in relationships not allowed to flirt? How… _boring_. And here I was, thinking you would invite me into your bed tonight.”

“You’re _literally_ in my bed already, oh my God.”  

As Daniel came closer, Seongwoo pressed his back against the headboard. He raised a socked foot and lightly tapped the other’s head – affectionately, of course. “Stay back, you.”

Daniel ignored the “threat” and quite literally pounced. In two seconds flat, Daniel had pulled Seongwoo down onto the mattress, trapping him underneath his larger, muscled body.

Seongwoo groaned, but made very little effort to push himself out of his Daniel trap. “You’re so heavy, what the hell.”

Daniel gasped. “Are you calling me fat?”

“What, no, shut up.”

Daniel reverted back to attacking with his cuteness. “You’re so mean to me, hyung.”

“And _you’re_ being a brat.”

“But you love this brat,” Daniel said with the cheekiest grin Seongwoo had seen that whole week.

Seongwoo heaved his hips forward, quickly shoving the younger boy off of him and grumbling something along the lines of, “Yeah, unfortunately I do.” He stood up and stretched before turning towards the door.

“Hyuuung, don’t leave me,” Daniel pouted.

“Oh my God, chill, I’m going downstairs to get some food. Do you want anything?”

“Do you still have those strawberry gummies I like?”

“Don’t I always?”

Daniel beamed. “I love you, hyung.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the fondest smile. “I love you, too, Niel-ah. Now hurry and make up your mind; are you staying the night or not?”

Daniel leaped off of the bed to follow his hyung out of his room. He lunged forward and wrapped his long (also toned) arms around Seongwoo’s neck as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

“Mm…I’ll think about it.”

“I’m not cooking for you if you’re not.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Daniel laughed. “Yes, of course I’ll stay, hyung. I’ll stay the whole weekend even.”  

“Careful. You might get bored of me,” Seongwoo warned playfully.

“You’re _right_ ,” Daniel said facetiously, earning a light swat against the side of his face. “Ah! My face! My precious, handsome face!”

Seongwoo chuckled. “I think I’m in the mood for pasta tonight.”

Daniel wiggled his eyebrows (not that Seongwoo could see, but he could hear it in his voice), “And I’m in the mood for your _special sauce_ , if you know what I mean.”

Seongwoo halted in his steps, nearly making Daniel lose his balance and slipping across the floor. He slowly turned his head with a glare. “I swear, I will kick you out of this house and you will sleep on the streets tonight. I hope the deer pee on you.”

“Hey! I was talking about the special spaghetti sauce you always make; it’s _so_ delicious. I don’t know what _you_ were implying, hyung.” Daniel pouted, but Seongwoo could still catch the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“I hate you.”

“I don’t think you’ll be saying that after tonight, hyu-…ow!”

Seongwoo elbowed the other to vigorously shake his brat of a boyfriend off his shoulders and headed to the kitchen. Daniel, shit-eating grin and all, plopped himself onto one of the bar stools and stared lovingly as Seongwoo prepared the ingredients for dinner.

Seongwoo opened the pantry and threw a small bag of gummies at Daniel. “Here.”

“Waah~,” Daniel gasped and ripped the packet open with ease. While he was momentarily occupied by the strawberry-flavored bundle of joy, Seongwoo effortlessly danced around the kitchen, gathering everything he needed to make Daniel’s favorite for tonight. (It was his favorite, too, to be quite honest.)  

Seongwoo liked to sing to himself as he worked, falling into a trance. Cooking brought him peace, and after that stressful week at school, it was the perfect way to relax and forget about his worries.

> _When the day breaks_
> 
> _I’ll sleep by your side again_
> 
> _I think I become an angel_
> 
> _When I sleep in your arms_
> 
> _In your arms, the stars spill_
> 
> _And make the milky way, I can fly anywhere_

It was a song Daniel had heard numerous times before. It was one of Seongwoo’s favorites, and it had slowly grown to be one of Daniel’s as well. In a way, it had become one of _their_ songs. Whenever Daniel heard it, he was instantly reminded of Seongwoo, his smile, his warmth, his love… It may have even brought him to tears once or twice (but Seongwoo had yet to know that).

Daniel slowly padded his way to Seongwoo, making sure he wasn’t holding any sharp objects before wrapping his arms warmly around the other’s waist and leaning his head against the other’s shoulder.

Seongwoo stopped humming. “Niel-ah?”

“Hm?”

Seongwoo chuckled. “Feeling clingy tonight?”

“I just…” Daniel mumbled. “I just love you a lot. I don’t know if I say it enough.”

Seongwoo put down the box of pasta and turned in Daniel’s embrace. He mirrored the gesture, wrapping his arms around Daniel and planting a soft kiss on the other’s cheek. He found great joy in watching Daniel’s skin bloom a precious baby rose color.

“My precious Niel-ah. If anything, it is me who doesn’t say it enough.” Seongwoo leaned forward to place another kiss, this time firmly onto Daniel’s pouting lips. “I love you, too. Thank you for always being there.”

Daniel pressed his face into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, hiding his blush in embarrassment. The pair swayed gently from side to side. Daniel tightened his hold on the other, wanting to stay like this for just a little longer.

Seongwoo laughed before unwrapping from the hug, much to Daniel’s disappointment. “Babe, I would love to cuddle more, but the pasta won’t cook itself. Do you want to help prepare the sauce?”

Daniel reluctantly let go, but grinned. “The _special_ sauce?” The brat was back in full force.

“God, you’re impossible.”

“My name’s Daniel, hyung.”

“…”

“Sorry, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Seongwoo sings is "Galaxy" by Bolbbalgan4. I think everyone and their mom has written a fanfic inspired by this song, but it's a good song, okay?


End file.
